


Strawberries & Cream

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of my cravings for Tom and Strawberries, and my never ending hunger to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries & Cream

> Imagine Tom Hiddleston ordering you breakfast in French, his intentions are to eat it, and hopefully you, in bed. You decide to shower while you wait for the food to arrive. When you return Tom is laying in bed naked, save for the sheet barely thrown across his hips. He looks up at you and smiles, his hand holding out what looks to be a strawberry dipped in a sweet cream. You make your way back. Into the bed in just your robe,your wet hair lightly falling around your shoulders. He extends his arm and brings the sweet confection to your lips. You moan lightly as you take the first bite, as you close your eyes to savor the flavor you see his pupils dilate as he takes the sight of you in. As you finish chewing your bite you feel his lips press to yours, quickly swallowing you return the kiss. You feel one of his hands slid in to knot in the hair at the back of your head while the other wraps around your waist dragging you closer to him. He tugs your hair lightly causing you to expose your neck as the hand on your waist moves to untie the strap holding your robe closed. He continues trailing kisses down the soft Column of your neck as he pulls the not free your robe falls open and he slide his hand along your exposed hip up the soft curve of your side to cup your breast. He returns to kissing your mouth thoroughly and You moan openly into his mouth. You feel him chuckle against your lips as you feel his hand trail back down your body. He places his hand at the back of your knee to wrap around his hips as he lines himself up and slowly presses into your core,dropping his head to rest against your shoulder as your heat surrounds him. Tom begins a slow pace, intending to draw this out as long as he can. You slide your arms free of your robe to wrap them around his shoulders one hand trailing down his back feeling his muscles shift as he slowly drives himself into you. You gasp slightly as he hits a sweet spot in you, you feel his slightly labored breathing hot against your neck. Turning your head you catch. his lips in a kiss that tastes strongly of him that wipes the memory of strawberries from your lips. You beg him to go faster, harder, anything. Just begging him to end the slow torturous pace. He obliges by picking up the pace, leaning back his hands grab onto your hips as he drives into you, you feel your pulse quicken as your pleasure builds. You let the sighs and moans fall off your lips and as he finally brings you to release it is his name you taste on your tongue. He thrusts a few more times riding out your climax as he has his. Your name gently leaving his lips as his eyes screw shut and a look of rapture crosses his features. He collapses next to you and pulls you against him peppering light kisses against the heated flesh of your neck and chest. You smile contentedly as you slowly drift back to sleep.


End file.
